A Cloth of Blue
by caylender
Summary: Master Splinter held the cloth of blue tightly. Blue is for Leonardo, his eldest son...A one shot about what one will give for their family. Please read and review


Alrighty then, I wrote this one in study hall one day when I was very bored. And I thought I would post it here to see what you think.

**Disclaimer**: I sometimes curl up in a little ball wondering why I don't own my beloved turtles, but at least i can still torture- I mean play with them!

**Rating:** I guess this one is kinda sad and I use the a-word in it twice. Oh, scandle! Anywho, that's why it's rated K+.

**Side Note:** The italics is Leo's thinking.

* * *

Leonardo let out a furious scream. 

Karai had finally done it. She had some master plan and so far it had worked. She had Don, Mikey, Raph, Master Splinter, Casey, and April held hostage. Leonardo had been out on an exercise run when it had happened, and he came back to find an unsightly mess and an empty lair with a note left behind.

Leo put his face in his hands. "This can't be happening. They are gone. I failed them. This is entirely **my** fault."

Leo's shell cell then rang. His heart seemed to skip a beat. _Maybe one of them escaped that could be them... _He snatched the phone up and answered it.

"Hello Leonardo," Karai's cold voice greeted him.

"Karai," Leo growled.

"Now Leonardo, your family's fate hangs upon your actions."

"What?"

"I have your family as you know. They are unharmed, but they might not stay that way for long." Karai paused and then said, "But I am willing to compromise. You for them. If you come to the Foot headquarters tonight at seven and completely surrender yourself, your family will be sparred and freed."

"What will you do with me?" Leo asked.

Karai smirked as she heard this. "I'm sure I can find something." With that the line went dead.

_A half an hour_, Leo thought. _I have one half hour of life left_.

He slowly walked out of the lair and down the various sewers as if in a daze.

_I'm walking to my death…But I am also walking for their lives._

A tear slid down his cheek. He will miss them all. _Mike, such a goofball but a great little brother, you really lighten the mood. April and Casey, you are great friends. Master Splinter…you probably think that I am a failure, but I love you him all the same. Don, I can hardly understand what you say half of the time, but you know what to say to keep us together. And Raphael, you are such an ass, but you are my ass. I love you, bro, more than you know…_

_6:55_

Leonardo sighed, his blue mask tails blowing in the wind. In life there are no small things. This was definitely not small, but there was not a price that he would not pay. There was not a thing that he would not do to save them. He looked at the building, looming n front of him, nothing.

_7:01_

Karai wiped the blade of her katana again and sneered at the arriving figure of Leonardo.

"Throw your weapons down," Karai ordered.

Leo grimaced and complied.

"Very good." Karai motioned and her ninjas brought forth the bound hostages.

"Leo," Raph said.

Karai stepped over to Leo and pulled his mask off. Then she did something unexpected but somewhat honorable. She gave Master Splinter the cloth of blue. Then she motioned again. This time a ninja tied Leo's hands together and held his arms securely.

"The bargain is complete," Karai said carefully to the prisoners. "You may go."

"We just can't leave Leo like this," Raphael fiercely stated.

"A deal is a deal," Leo said softly surprising the prisoners. This silenced Raph.

Master Splinter held the cloth of blue tightly. Blue is for Leonardo, his eldest son.

_7:31_

After the now free prisoners were ushered away to be freed, Karai kicked up one of Leo's katanas.

"You killed my father, Leonardo. Now I must avenge him." Karai raised the katana over Leo and paused.

"Do it, Karai," Leo said. "Do it."

Karai's hands wavered for a moment before she struck.

_7:34_

Some distance away, just like many things in life, a cloth of blue caught in the slight breeze and gently blew away.

* * *

Umm, there ya go. I enjoy reviews! (Hint Hint, Nudge Nudge) Flames are used for positive improvement! 


End file.
